Death The Man?
by SiphonRplotz
Summary: Kid has recently been acting strange. He's much more outgoing, he's less obsessed with symmetry and he's flirty. Kid is never flirty, and everybody knows it. Liz, Patty and the rest of the gang want to find out why Kid's personality has changed, why he's not his usual self and why his voice is so freakin' dreamy. It's not puberty, Shingami's don't go through that stage of life.
1. Chapter 1

Death The Man! The unseen side of Kid's being

A/N: Well well well, look who's back! I feel like its been forever since I did anything Fanfiction related. This is a little story my mind has worked up and wants to share with the world. As for my other story (The Luigi's Mansion and Soul Eater crossover one) I'm putting it on hold. I recently read through it and realized just how underdeveloped the story is. I'm going to redo the entire thing eventually, but it'll be awhile before I get to that. So in the meantime, enjoy this little fanfiction in where Kid mysteriously shows his alternate personality (NOT CANON TO THE MANGA OR ANIME). Enjoy😉

Chapter 1: It may have happened overnight

Liz's POV

It was a bright, sunny morning in Death City. Oh, who am I kidding it ALWAYS is bright and sunny here. Not to mention that it's Blazing hot too! Luckily we have air conditioning in Gallows Manor. Anyway, it's a Saturday and I'm just groggily sitting here at the counter drinking some tea. Not many people know this, but I just LOVE Tea! My sister doesn't really know it either. Right now Patty is relaxing on the couch watching a documentary about giraffes (go figure) and Kid is still upstairs sleeping. Either that, or he's ogling about his symmetry again. As much as I love Kid-…. Wait, no I admire Kid (don't get the wrong idea ya pervs!) His obsession with symmetry is overwhelming. Patty doesn't mind it because….. well, she's just Patty. I however find it quit annoying. Usually people would ignore a person who's like that. If he was with us back in our street thug days, he'd be called weird. He might even get bullied for that. I swear to god, if anyone were to hurt kid, I'D SHOW THEM HELL! …oops, sorry, I got carried away there. But you get the idea, hopefully. Not like I care. Anyway, I'm just enjoying my drink when I hear someone open the fridge door.

Looks like sleeping beauty is up. "Morning Kid" He looks over to me and smiles. "Good morning Liz" he then shuts the fridge door after grabbing some orange juice. Kid has developed an obsession for orange juice lately. He says he doesn't really know why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that if you cut an orange in half, it's still symmetrical.

"Sleep well?" he asks me. "Eh yeah. It's not easy when Patty snores though." Kid chuckled a bit at that. "Is that so?"

Kid has had a growth spurt recently. He's now as tall as I am, and His build even improved. His shoulders are broader, his abs are more developed (Don't ask how I know that. That one's a long story) and his voice is a little deeper- …..wait, WHAT?! Since when did his voice get deeper?! Wait, am I BLUSHING?!

"You okay Liz? You look a little shocked at something." Dear god…. That voice, IT'S SO DREAMY- crap…

He then smirked a bit mischievously "Is my symmetry having an affect on you?"

That almost sounded a bit flirty. Wait….. IS KID FLIRTING WITH ME?! Since when does Kid even flirt? He never flirts. In fact, he never grins like that. What happened to him? Did something happen overnight?

"It may have" I heard him say. "Huh?" It's almost like he's replying to my thoughts. "It may have happened overnight" CRAP! I said that out, loud didn't I. "Hey Kid, where's the batteries? The TV remote died." Patty appeared out of nowhere, I didn't even hear her walk in. "They're in the drawer over here." I then noticed a pink tint on Patty's cheeks. I think its Kid's voice, It's definitely one that I'm sure girls would get swooned over (His fangirls would be screaming right now if they were hearing this) I think I'm blushing again now. "Uh….. ok… hehe…" Patty giggled nervously. "I need to go shopping today for some supplies, I'd appreciate if you to could come along. You know, to sustain the symmetry?" Kid asks us in his all too well-known seriousness. "Yeah! I love adventure!" Patty was practically bouncing off the walls at this point. "Yeah, sure" I replied. I'm still not fully awake, but I guess some time outside the manor will wake me up. "Although, the symmetry may not be the only reason why I'm asking you both" He grinned again. Patty and I are blushing again. "Heh" Kid chuckled a bit.

Alright that settles it! I'm having a talk with Kid after we run errands. I need to know what's up with him. He's not a flirty type. Something happened overnight, and I'm going to find out.

End of Chapter 1: Tell me what you think😉


	2. Chapter 2

Death The Man

A/N: Nothing much for me to say so, just enjoy😉

Chapter 2: Uncool flirting

Maka's POV

Tick tick tick tock. I'm just sitting here staring at the clock while we all wait for Professor Stein to show up. He's late today, probably grabbing whatever animal that we'll be dissecting today. "This is so uncool. Where is that stitch face?" Soul mumbles next to me, looking as bored as ever. "As far as I know, he's probably gathering the "materials" we need for today" I bluntly reply to my partner. Soul chuckles, knowing well what I meant by materials. The door to the classroom suddenly bursts open, we all expected Black Star to run in, jump up on Stein's desk and start bragging about how he either won another battle, or how he'll surpass god. Everyone seemed relieved when Patty cheerfully marched in instead. Liz was following behind looking flustered for some reason while Kid closely followed.

"Oi, Maka? Aren't Liz and Patty supposed to be walking on either side of Kid?" Soul leaned over and asked me. "True. And Kid doesn't seem to be complaining about it either." Kid was following behind the sisters with a slight grin on his face. "Guess he finally moved on from his little obsession huh?" Soul smirked. "I highly doubt that." I reply as I notice Soul starts to frown. "Um, Soul? Are you ok?" Soul started to grit his teeth and deeply growl at something behind me.

"Hey Maka~" I heard a sing song voice behind me. It almost sounded….. flirty? I turn around to face whatever jerk was hitting on me. To my surprise, Kid was standing there. "WHA- Oh, Kid! Don't startle me like that." I just noticed that he's standing rather close to me, smiling gently. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok? Was worried that I scared the beauty out of you~" A flirtatious smirk crossed his face. Wait…. Am I blushing?"

"Uh…u…ummm, I'm ok. W-what do you mean by b-beauty?" Yeah, I'm blushing. "Oi Kid, back off." I turned back around to see Soul fuming. "Hello Soul, you look rather frustrated." Kid said in his usual serious tone. "So uncool man." What's going on? Soul looks like he's about to tackle Kid. "What's uncool? I can't talk to the precious jewel that's sitting here?" He's smirking again. "I said, BACK OFF KID!" Soul raised his voice. "SOUL! What are you-" I tried to intervene. I got to stop this before things turn ugly. "Stay behind me Maka." Soul stood in front of me like a barrier. "Why should I do that?" Kid asked, still smirking. "BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!"

The room fell silent, all heads turned to my enraged partner. Soul has never, and I mean NEVER shouted liked that before. If my face wasn't red enough before, you should see me now. I'm blushing like no tomorrow. "S-Soul…. Stop!"

"Let's get outta here, I can't look at this guy right now." Soul grabbed my hand and walked me out to the hallway. Ok, now I'm pissed. "WHAT THE HELL SOUL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I'm literally shouting my lungs out. I'm sure people in China can hear me right now. "Maka, that is NOT Kid. Did you see THAT?! That symmetrical asshole WAS TRYING TO HIT ON YOU!" Soul and I are practically screaming now. "AND SO YOU ALMOST ATTACK HIM?! WHAT STATE OF MIND ARE YOU IN?!" Soul punches the wall, still yelling. "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! YOU DON'T LIKE WHEN MEN HIT ON YOU RIGHT?! I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR THERE!" A…. favor? "WELL WHAT KIND OF FAVOR DO YOU CALL THAT, HUH SOUL?! YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T FEND FOR MYSELF?!" I can't stop yelling. I usually can control myself, but what Soul did really pissed me off. "I WAS TRYING TO ASSIST IN DEFENDING YOU! I PROTECT YOU FROM THAT JERK, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU YELL AT ME LIKE I GROPED YOUR FLAT CHEST!"

That did it. The next thing I know, Soul is laying on the floor bleeding out of his nose. I didn't Maka chop him like I normally would when he comments about my chest. No, I straight up punched him. I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. After a few seconds of standing there and resisting the urge to stomp his face into the ground, I speed walked off and out of the academy. "Men are the worst." I said to myself as tears started falling. Soul was right about one thing though, Kid was acting a bit strange. I'll have to see Liz later and ask if she knows what's up

End of chapter 2


End file.
